Una nueva oportunidad
by YueKarinPL
Summary: Es la fiesta número 17 de Naruto y todos sus amigos están presentes, o bueno, casi todos. La ausencia de cierta kunoichi impide que la celebración se lleve a cabo de manera completa. ¿Qué harán para convencer a Tenten de asistir a la celebración? ¿Que ninja es el más indicado para dicha tarea? ¿Ese frío ninja accederá a la petición? SasuTen y leve NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, pero se los pedí prestados un ratito para que formaran parte de esta historia.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-**letra normal -diálogos y narración

-_letra cursiva -_pensamientos y énfasis en las palabras.

**Hola! Antes que nada, quiero agradecerte a ti, sí, a ti por entrar a este link y darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Quiero aclarar que el fic esta dedicado a Marisol de Inuzuka, quien me pidió que escribiera de esta parejita. **

**Sin más que decir, les dejo con la lectura. Disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Un bello y soleado día tenía lugar en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Cierto rubio de ojos azules particularmente escandaloso celebraba su cumpleaños número 17.<p>

El día por fin había llegado. Sakura, Kakashi y Sasuke estuvieron preparando como locos la fiesta ya nada sorpresa que le darían a su mejor amigo. Bueno, en realidad Sakura estuvo de arriba abajo haciendo los preparativos con ayuda de Ino y Hinata, puesto que los otros dos ninjas prestaban poco o nada de interés en ayudar a la pelirrosa.

La Mansión Hyuuga fue el lugar escogido por las kunoichis para celebrar a lo grande. Le costó mucho trabajo a Hinata que su padre, el rígido Hyuuga Hiashi, accediera a prestar el amplio jardín de su prestigioso hogar para la fiesta, sin embargo, logró convencerlo y ahora lucía espectacular con todos los adornos y la gran mesa llena de comida que estaba situada en el centro del césped. "_Todo lo mejor para el cumpleañero_", pensaron las tres chicas que consideraban a Naruto como un gran amigo, un hombre maravilloso y el héroe de Konoha.

Las invitaciones ya estaban distribuidas entre los mejores amigos del rubio, que prácticamente era toda la Aldea. La hora ya casi se acercaba y la gente comenzaba a llegar.

-¡Ino-cerda! La gente está comenzando a llegar, ¿ya están listas? –irrumpió la habitación de Hinata la agitada pelirrosa.

-Ya casi estamos listas, frentesota, estoy acomodando los últimos detalles a Hinata –le respondió la rubia muy entretenida arreglando el peinado de la ojiperla

-De acuerdo, yo atenderé a los que vayan llegando.

La ninja médico salió de la habitación y se dirigió al patio. Al llegar ahí, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena.

Naruto estaba rodeado de todos los ninjas de la generación recibiendo regalos y abrazos de sus compañeros. Rock Lee parecía especialmente conmovido por el momento, ya que sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas que caían en cascada y su efusivo abrazo acaparaba la atención del resto que los observaban con un gesto de vergüenza, incluido el rubio. Pero eso no fue todo, en el instante en el que Sasuke le cedió la mano para felicitar a su mejor amigo, el chico de las cejas encrespadas se emocionó tanto que abrazó a los dos al mismo tiempo, haciendo un momento divertido para los demás, emotivo para Naruto, y vergonzoso para el Uchiha. Al separarse los tres, fue el turno de Kiba para abrazar a su amigo y entregarle su obsequio. Akamaru también aprovechó y se tiró encima de Naruto, lo que causó que éste cayera al césped y luchara por quitar al gran perro blanco de su rostro el cuál era insistentemente lamido. Todos los presentes reían divertidos.

-Cómo ha crecido nuestro Naruto, ¿verdad, Sakura? –dijo el ninja que copia situado al lado de su alumna.

-Así es, Kakashi-sensei. Estoy muy orgullosa de él –respondió con una lágrima de alegría resbalando por su mejilla.

-A pesar de todos los malos momentos, nunca perdió su alegría ni sus ganas de ayudar a los demás. Es admirable –seguía reflexionando Kakashi –Bueno, no vamos a quedarnos aquí viéndolo disfrutar solo –dijo para después avanzar hacia su alumno cumpleañero. Sakura lo siguió de cerca hasta estar con el resto de los ninja.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Kakashi-sensei! –gritó alegre el rubio.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto! –dijo la pelirrosa para abrazarlo con emotividad. La chica quería demasiado al escandaloso rubio y el abrazo que le dio lo expresó sin necesidad de palabras.

-¡Gracias por todo, Sakura-chan! ¡Esta fiesta es increíble!

-No me des todo el crédito a mí. Ino-cerda también ayudó, pero la parte más importante se la lleva Hinata. Ella convenció a su papá e hizo gran parte del banquete que ves aquí –dijo señalando la mesa con la exquisita comida servida.

El rubio hiperactivo no dijo nada, solo se quedó pensando detenidamente el gesto que la Hyuuga había tenido para con él. No sólo ese, Hinata había hecho mucho más por él que una simple fiesta. Ella había estado dispuesta a dar su vida para que él cumpliera su sueño. Eso no lo podía pasar por alto.

-Supongo que yo también voy a desearte un feliz cumpleaños –le dijo el ninja copia.

-Muchas gracias, Kakashi-sensei –le dijo mientras se estrechaban la mano fuertemente y se daban un rápido abrazo.

-Na-Naruto-kun –se escuchó la tímida y gentil voz de la Heredera del clan Hyuuga.

Naruto apartó su vista de su sensei y la posó en la hermosa kunoichi que, ese día en particular, lucía radiante.

-¡Vaya, Hinata, te ves hermosa! –no pudo expresar mejor su asombro al ver que la tímida y callada niña que en un principio había descrito como "rarita", hubiera tenido un cambio tan favorecedor.

La ninja se sonrojó ante el halago de su amor platónico. Ella aún mantenía la esperanza de caminar junto al rubio para ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño… y más allá. Una vida más allá

-Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto-kun –expresó chocando los dedos índices de sus manos mientras sus ojos perla se dedicaban a observar dicha acción.

-¡Muchas gracias por todo, Hinata! –se acercó el rubio para darle un caluroso abrazo, lo que causó que el rojo de sus mejillas se expandiera por todo su bello rostro.

Kiba y Shino, en especial, se sintieron dichosos por su amiga. Todos los presentes, por supuesto, sabían a la perfección lo que la Hyuuga sentía por el rubio, pero sus compañeros de equipo eran los más felices ahí, pues amaban a esa niña como a una hermana y deseaban su eterna felicidad.

Al separarse del abrazo, la expresión de Naruto pasó de una radiante sonrisa a una de profunda tristeza.

-Sé que tu casa no está para celebraciones, Hinata. Me hubiera gustado que todos nosotros, los doce ninjas de Konoha, estuviéramos juntos hoy.

Inevitablemente todos bajaron la mirada. Hinata no pudo evitar que rebeldes lágrimas resbalaran por sus suaves mejillas.

-Guardemos un minuto de silencio en memoria de nuestro amigo genio Hyuuga Neji –propuso el Uzumaki.

Rock Lee tampoco pudo evitar que sus lágrimas salieran corriendo como si estuviesen compitiendo en una carrera. Maito Gay estaba junto a su pupilo con una mano sobre su hombro, también demasiado conmovido por la pérdida de su alumno. Era una pérdida irreparable, sin duda.

El minuto transcurrió y todos levantaron su mirada al cielo. Como si fuese una señal del mismísimo Neji, un pájaro cruzó el cielo haciendo piruetas en el aire, como dando a entender que no se encontraba afligido, al contrario, disfrutaba de su libertad.

Hinata, Naruto, Gay y Lee sonrieron ampliamente.

-Aun así… -la voz de Lee los sacó a todos de sus pensamientos y los obligó a mirarlo –No todos los doce, ahora once, están aquí presentes.

-¿Qué quieres decir, cejotas? –preguntó confundido el rubio.

-¿No te has dado cuenta, Naruto? –preguntó sorprendido el ninja verde.

-Mmmmm… veamos –dijo tratando de resolver el complicado acertijo –Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, yo, Hinata, Shino, Kiba –mencionaba los nombres mientras contaba con los dedos –Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, cejotas… ¡ah, falta Tenten! –dijo finalmente.

-¡Exacto! –respondió Lee.

-¿Y dónde está? ¿No le dijiste que aquí sería la fiesta?

-¡Claro que le dije! –se defendió el alumno de Gay –Pero… ella dijo que tenía otras cosas que hacer –dijo tristemente.

-¡Nada de eso! –aseveró el rubio -¡Nada es más importante que estar todos reunidos aquí este día! Hinata, ella es tu amiga, ¿no? ¿Por qué no la convenciste de venir aquí?

-Sí-Sí le dije –contestó realizando nuevamente su típico choque de dedos índice –Pero ella no quiso venir.

-Todos tratamos de convencerla, Naruto, pero ella quiere estar sola. Déjala –dijo la pelirrosa.

-¡No quiero! Ella también es parte fundamental de esta Aldea y de todos nosotros. Mi cumpleaños no puede ser celebrado si falta alguien. Ahorita vengo –sentenció Naruto y salió de la Mansión en busca de la castaña.

-¡Naruto! –gritó Ino, pero el rubio no le prestó atención y se perdió de la vista de todos –Ya se fue. Es tan terco que desespera.

-Ni que lo digas –secundó Sakura.

-Es un fastidio. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de Tenten –expresó molesto Shikamaru.

-No digan esas cosas. Yo más que nadie quiero que mi compañera de equipo esté aquí. Además de Gay-sensei, ella es todo lo que me queda y verla alejarse de nosotros me parte el corazón.

-Lee –mencionaron el nombre de su amigo conmovidas Sakura e Ino.

-No te preocupes, Lee, ya verás que Naruto vuelve con ella –trató de tranquilizar el amable Choji.

-Sí, eso espero.

Poco tiempo después, el rubio regresó sin la compañía esperada. Al verlo volver sin Tenten, los demás se cuestionaron la razón.

-¿Qué pasó, Naruto? ¿Dónde está Tenten? –preguntó la ojijade.

-La encontré con el Modo Sennin, pero no quiso venir –explicó cabizbajo –Ella dijo que solamente una persona podría convencerla de venir a la Mansión Hyuuga…

-¡¿Y quién es esa persona?! –preguntaron todos, o bueno, casi todos. Sasuke y Shikamaru no preguntaron en voz alta, pero sí mantenían su atención a las palabras del Uzumaki.

-Ella dijo que la única persona que podría hacer que celebrara con nosotros es el mismo Neji.

Ante tales palabras los demás guardaron silencio. Estaba todo claro. Ella no quería estar ahí. ¿Cómo hacer que un muerto celebre un cumpleaños? Imposible. Lee estaba triste a causa de la actitud tan aislada de su amiga castaña.

Pero la risa pícara de Naruto llamó la atención de todos.

-No se desanimen, chicos. Camino de regreso se me ocurrió una maravillosa idea, de veras.

-¡No, Naruto! –se adelantó su compañera médico.

-¿No qué, Sakura-chan? Ni siquiera he dicho nada.

-Ya sé qué se te ocurrió y de una vez te aviso que no funcionará. ¿Crees que Tenten es tan tonta como para caer en tu Henge no Jutsu? Si piensas transformarte en Neji y hacer que así venga, pierdes tu tiempo.

-¿No me digas que esa es tu genial idea, Naruto? Si es así, eres más tonto de lo que pensé –apoyó a la pelirrosa el usuario de las sombras.

-Olvídalo, chico-zorro. Eso no funcionará –reafirmó el chico-perro.

-Tan inteligente como siempre, Dobe –también se unió al festín de insultos para Naruto su mejor amigo pelinegro.

-Olvídenlo, Tenten no quiere venir. Lo siento, Lee –consoló la rubia Yamanaka.

-¡Oigan, oigan! No pensarán que de verdad me estaba refiriendo al Henge no Jutsu –explicó el Niño de la Profecía –Esa no es la genial idea que se me ocurrió.

-¿Entonces cuál es? ¡Dila de una vez, Naruto! –ordenó la ninja médico.

-Verán, si Tenten dice que la única persona que puede convencerla de venir es Neji, pero él… bueno, ya no está con nosotros, ¿qué otra persona puede tomar su lugar? –planteó el rubio.

-¿Otra persona que tome el lugar de Neji? Ahora sí te perdimos, Naruto –expresó Ino –No hay nadie aquí que pueda tomar ese lugar.

-No, esperen. Puede que Naruto tenga razón –defendió el Nara.

-Vamos, Shikamaru, ¿es en serio? –Sakura tampoco podía tomar por seria la propuesta de su amigo.

-Dejen que Shikamaru se exprese –calló a todos el rellenito Akimichi.

-Todos sabemos lo bien que Neji y Tenten se llevaban. Algo me dice que alguien similar a la personalidad del primo de Hinata puede convencerla de venir con nosotros. Nada perdemos con intentarlo.

-Muy bien, genio, ¿y quién será esa persona? –preguntó Kiba siendo secundado por el ladrido de Akamaru.

-¿No se te ocurre nadie, Kiba? Lee –el chico de las sombras dirigió su mirada al nombrado –¿Podrías describirnos a Neji?

-Bien… bueno… veamos. Neji era una persona fanática de la puntualidad. Siempre estuvo muy orgulloso de su sangre Hyuuga y de sus habilidades. Su actitud era arrogante y siempre respondía con monosílabos. Era un verdadero genio y Tenten siempre lo describía como un cubito de hielo, porque siempre fue frío y hermético.

Ante tal descripción del chico de ojos perla, todos voltearon a ver a la persona que encajaba perfectamente con aquel retrato. No era difícil adivinar quién era la persona indicada para la labor de convencimiento de la castaña. La persona objeto de sus miradas permanecía inmóvil con mirada neutra sin importarle haber llamado tanto la atención.

-Están locos –dijo secamente.

-_¿Y piensan que Sasuke-kun va a aceptar como si nada? Se les zafó un tornillo o qué –_pensó la Yamanaka.

En un principio la idea sonaba aceptable para Shikamaru, sin embargo, al ver detenidamente al Uchiha, la idea sonaba ahora un disparate.

-¿Verdad que sí, Sasuke-teme?

-No tengo por qué hacerlo –se defendió con su típico tono neutro.

-¡Oh, vamos! Tú eres la única persona que puede traer a Tenten, ¿acaso no quieres verla disfrutando con nosotros? –insistió el discípulo de Jiraiya.

-No me interesa.

-Pero Sasuke…

-No.

-Anda, teme…

-Dije que no.

-_¿Ven? A esto justamente nos referíamos con frío y hermético –_pensó Shikamaru.

-Ya no insistan –intervino Sakura –Si Sasuke-kun no quiere ir por ella entonces no lo hará.

-No seas mala, Sakura-chan. Es mi fiesta y en serio quiero verla.

Lee, ante la insistente negativa del chico, no dudó ni un instante en inclinarse ante el Uchiha en seña de súplica.

-Te lo pido por favor, Sasuke-kun –dijo con sus rodillas y manos en el césped, al igual que su cabeza –Ve por Tenten. Como ya lo dije, me parte el corazón verla tan alejada de nosotros. Yo no pude convencerla, pero estoy seguro de que tú sí lo conseguirás.

-Cejotas –pronunció el rubio realmente conmovido por la acción de Lee.

Sasuke observó al ninja inclinado frente a él. Le recordó a Naruto. Esos chicos lo daban todo por sus compañeros y quizá era algo que él mismo envidiaba en secreto. Tal acción jamás la habría hecho por nadie.

Dio un suspiro de resignación. Ante tal insistencia no podía negarse.

El sonoro suspiro logró hacer que Lee subiera su cabeza expectante de lo que significara la acción. Naruto sonrió ampliamente, conocía de sobra a su mejor amigo y sabía lo que ese suspiro cansino quería decir. Sakura también lo sabía. Ella luchaba contra los sentimientos que aquello le generaba. Por un lado, sentía empatía por Naruto y Lee al querer a Tenten con ellos, pero por otro lado, se le revolvía el estómago al pensar que Sasuke fuese el que tuviera que convencerla.

-¿Y bien, Sasuke-teme? –preguntó Naruto sabiendo muy bien la respuesta.

El azabache no dijo nada, solo les dio la espalda y se encaminó a la salida de la Mansión.

-¡Aquí estaremos esperándolos! –gritó el rubio. Sasuke solo cerró la puerta sonoramente.

Las calles de Konoha estaban usualmente ruidosas. Las personas ajenas al mundo shinobi desempeñaban sus quehaceres de manera habitual.

El pelinegro saltaba de casa en casa buscando una cabellera castaña peinada en dos perfectos chonguitos.

El campo de entrenamiento del equipo Gay había sido su primera opción, pero solo encontró rastros de kunais, shuriken y demás armas ninja que dejaron surcos y corte al lugar. Ella había estado ahí, pero ya no.

Su siguiente opción fue el cementerio de Konoha. Si ella era igual de dramática que las demás kunoichis seguramente la encontraría ahí hecha un mar de lágrimas. Se preparó para la escena, pues de ser así, pensaría si esperar a que terminara de lloriquear o volver a la fiesta y decir que no había logrado convencerla. Pero, en lugar de una Magdalena, encontró a un grupo de alumnos de la Academia limpiando las lápidas. Ni rastro de ella.

Su siguiente objetivo fue justamente la Academia Ninja. Al llegar ahí, Iruka lo saludó con un buen apretón de manos. Volver a ver a uno de sus queridos y destacados alumnos visitar su alma máter lo había hecho sentir orgulloso.

-¡Sasuke, que gusto verte por aquí! –dijo a modo de saludo Iruka.

-Estoy buscando a la alumna de Gay, ¿la has visto por aquí?

-¿Te refieres a Tenten? Ella no tuvo clases hoy, sus alumnos se fueron de excursión con otra maestra por la Aldea, así que ella no vino.

-Entiendo –dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo de las instalaciones.

-¡Regresa cuando quieras! –se despidió gritando el maestro.

Encontrar una aguja en un pajar al parecer era más sencillo que encontrar a la maestra de armas. Seguramente Lee ya la habría encontrado al conocerla perfectamente. Naruto la había buscado con el Modo Sennin la vez anterior. Y él, bueno, él la seguía buscando. La idea de regresar a la Mansión Hyuuga y decir que no la encontró sonaba demasiado tentadora. Después de todo, él no tenía la obligación de ir tras ella todo el día.

Estaba por dirigirse al lugar antes mencionado cuando sus ojos la reconocieron. Iba caminando por la calle con un par de bolsas de mandado en sus manos. La castaña maestra de armas lucía muy diferente a como esperaba encontrarla. No se veía sumida en depresión ni derramando la lágrima por toda la Aldea. Tampoco es que caminara bailando de alegría, pero se veía bastante normal. Sin perder más tiempo del que ya había perdido, saltó del tejado de la casa y se situó a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Tenten frenó en seco y quedó sorprendida al ver con sus ojos marrones cómo los profundos ojos negros del pelinegro la veían fijamente. De todas las personas que esperaba encontrarse de la Aldea, la última era, sin duda, Uchiha Sasuke.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó claramente asombrada la trigueña.

-Eso mismo te pregunto, ¿por qué no estás con los demás celebrando al Dobe?

-Ah, eso –dijo secamente –Tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer.

El azabache miró las bolsas de mandado que estaban en las manos de la ninja. Ambas lucían bastante escuálidas y sin mucho contenido en ellas.

-Supongo que alimentarás a mucha gente con eso –dijo señalando las bolsas y enarcando una ceja.

-Con esto alcanza perfecto para mi estómago, que es lo único que me importa.

-En la Mansión Hyuuga hay suficiente comida para tu estómago y el de todos los presentes. Andando –dijo dándole la espalda, sugiriendo con eso que lo siguiera.

-¡Oh, sí, en seguida voy! Sólo dejaré estas bolsas en mi departamento, me sentaré cómodamente en mi sillón y comeré lo que compré en la tienda. Tú adelántate –le dijo de manera sarcástica.

Sasuke giró un poco su cabeza, lo suficiente para ver de reojo a Tenten. Ella tenía una pose despreocupada y bastante sencilla, algo que no estaba acostumbrado a ver.

-No quiero ser grosera contigo, Sasuke. Agradezco el gesto que has tenido al venir a buscarme, pero no miento cuando digo que no tengo ganas de celebrar nada. Espero que lo puedas entender –dijo después de exhalar aire de sus pulmones ruidosamente.

-Naruto y Lee te están esperando. Ellos realmente desean verte ahí –le dijo omitiendo el deseo expresado por la chica.

-Ya hablé con ambos y les dije que no iré, ¿por qué tanta insistencia? –comenzaba a impacientarse la castaña.

-Como si no conocieras a esos dos.

-En eso tienes razón –concedió resignada –Ellos nunca cambiarán.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento. La castaña no encontraba manera de zafarse de la imponente presencia que le representaba el último de los Uchiha. Una pregunta se formuló en su cabeza que no dudó en externar, gracias a su carácter tan sencillo y poco problemático.

-Tengo una duda –dijo llamando la atención del pelinegro, causando que de nuevo girara su cuerpo para ver a la kunoichi –Si me dices que Naruto y Lee desean verme ahí, ¿cómo es que tú estás tratando de convencerme? ¿Cómo lograron hacer que el _grandioso y magnífico_ Uchiha Sasuke saliera en busca de Tenten? –la última pregunta la formuló con un tono de voz peculiarmente burlesco.

El azabache enarcó nuevamente una ceja. Le pareció un poco molesto el tono empleado por ella para describirlo, sin embargo, decidió no prestar atención a ello. No prestó demasiada atención a ello porque el motivo que orilló a ese par de idiotas a elegirlo a él le parecía de lo más estúpido.

-Dijeron que era el más parecido a la persona que podría convencerte –le dijo bajando su tono de voz y desviando su rostro para evitar que se diera cuenta de su leve sonrojo.

Al escuchar eso, Tenten profirió una risa nada discreta, al contrario, pudo ser escuchada por todos los vecinos de esa y las calles subsecuentes. Sasuke giró su rostro para verla reír sonoramente sin ningún tipo de pudor. Se sorprendió tanto que olvidó el motivo por el cuál la chica estaba riendo de esa manera, solo podía quedar perplejo ante tal muestra de desinterés por la apariencia o los modales.

Por otro lado, Tenten estaba casi doblándose de la risa. Le había parecido demasiado gracioso el sonrojo de Sasuke al mencionar esa frase. Ella sabía lo cubito de hielo que era ese chico, así que pudo saber que aquello no lo hacía sentir halagado para nada. Justo como Neji.

-_Les hace falta un tornillo a esos dos –_pensó entre risas.

Después de tratar de calmarse un poco, la castaña limpió las pequeñas lágrimas que salieron de sus marrones ojos a causa de la carcajada. Aún con hipidos de risa, pudo articular palabra.

-¿Sabes qué es lo más gracioso? Que Naruto y Lee tienen toda la razón, eres igualito a Neji –dijo para comenzar de nuevo a soltar la risotada ante la mueca de seriedad que sus palabras causaron en el azabache. Y más aún cuando vio otra vez ese pequeño sonrojo en sus níveas mejillas al ser el centro de burla de la maestra en armas.

¡Santo cielo! Nadie le dijo que iría en busca de una loca con risa aún más loca. Ser su bufón no estaba estipulado en su contrato. Ahora era el Uchiha el deseoso de zafarse de la presencia simplona de la castaña, sin embargo, no lo hizo.

-Ven, acompáñame –escuchó decir a Tenten después de calmarse un poco.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A un lugar menos habitado, creo que nos están viendo raro –dijo echando un vistazo a su alrededor. Sasuke también volteó y pudo observar cómo los vecinos quedaban mirándolos como si fueran personas fugitivas del manicomio.

¡Genial, lo que le faltaba! De ser el desertor arrepentido y poderoso shinobi pasaba a ser un loco bufón de la ninja más escandalosa que había conocido. Ni siquiera Ino se le comparaba, aunque esa castaña era un poco más agradable que la rubia. Solo un poco.

Tenten emprendió el viaje siendo seguida por Sasuke. Aunque, en realidad, el azabache se cuestionaba por qué la estaba siguiendo. Sería mejor preguntarle si deseaba ir con él. De recibir una negativa, la dejaría ahí sin importarle nada y regresaría a comer de aquel banquete, dejando sola a una ninja que nunca antes le importó en lo absoluto.

Llegaron a una sección del bosque muy bella. La luz del sol iluminaban los espacios que las hojas de los árboles no alcanzaban a cubrir, haciendo de la vista algo maravilloso. Tenten se detuvo y Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

-Este es un bello lugar, ¿no te parece? –dijo formando un semblante nostálgico en su rostro. La chica se sentó y el pelinegro hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué excusa me dirás para eludir la fiesta de Naruto? –le preguntó directamente.

La maestra de armas bajó su semblante y miró fijamente el suelo.

-No estoy de ánimos para una fiesta en estos momentos.

-¿Por qué? –insistió el azabache.

-Bueno, el perder a un miembro de tu equipo lo hace razón suficiente, ¿no? Dudo que tú lo entiendas, pero seguro Naruto y Sakura pueden decírtelo –Ella no quiso sonar agresiva, sin embargo justo así había sonado, pero no le importó.

-Supéralo.

-¡¿Qué lo supere, dices?! –repitió asombrada –Mira, Uchiha Sasuke, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que pasa en mi vida. Aun así, te diré que no se puede superar algo como eso de la noche a la mañana, ¡deberías ser testigo de eso, de lo contrario tus compañeros te habrían abandonado! –le dijo exasperada. Él no era nadie para decirle esas cosas, puesto que ni amigos eran.

-Yo estoy vivo, Neji está muerto –contestó fría y violentamente.

Tenten no lo podía creer, ese chico era cruel. Su enojo aumentó significativamente ante las palabras pronunciadas por el azabache.

-¡Ah, pero si no me dices no me doy cuenta! ¡Eres un genio, Sasuke! ¡Creí que Neji había ido tras Orochimaru a llorar la pérdida de su clan!

Golpe bajo. Sasuke quedó callado ante la respuesta de la kunoichi.

Eso había sido demasiado. Por supuesto que perder a la familia a una edad temprana no era ni remotamente parecido a perder a un compañero de equipo shinobi, puesto que a eso siempre se está sujeto al trabajar como ninja. Eso lo sabía muy bien Tenten.

-No, yo… -tartamudeó la ninja –No quise decir eso, lo siento –intentó disculparse.

-No hay comparación –dijo gélidamente.

-¡Lo sé! –se apresuró a decir la castaña –Pero esto nos dice a ambos que no hemos superado las pérdidas que el odio en este mundo nos ha provocado. Si no aprendemos a superarlas, entonces es mejor estar muertos a vivir en el dolor.

El azabache observó el perfil del rostro de la kunoichi detenidamente a causa de sus palabras. Las chicas como Sakura, Ino y Karin se excedían en su manera de comportarse y arreglarse siempre que él estaba cerca. Ellas trataban de lucirse en todos los aspectos y, bueno, ni qué decir de su manera de dirigirse a él, como si estuviesen hablando con una súper estrella o algo por el estilo.

Tenten era diferente.

Sin querer reconocerlo, le había parecido un poco divertida la manera de hablar de la chica. Su tono sarcástico, su risa ruidosa pero completamente sincera y abierta, su sencillez, su humor burlesco, su honestidad sin tapujos, en fin. Podía entender medianamente la cercanía del serio chico Hyuuga y ella.

A Tenten le parecía agradable la compañía del Uchiha, ahora que lo meditaba. Ese silencio en particular le hacía sentir acompañada y cómoda. Era cierto, la personalidad de Sasuke y la de Neji eran asombrosamente similares, pero ellos eran dos personas distintas, con historias distintas, con problemas distintos, con vidas distintas y, más adelante, con muertes distintas.

-Neji dejó un vacío en mi vida –rompió el silencio la chica –Pero es hora de superarlo, como lo dijiste. Contrario a lo que otros piensan, Neji fue solamente un compañero de equipo y un buen amigo. Es cierto que me hubiera gustado ser algo más de él, pero a él nunca le interesé.

-Eso nunca lo sabrás –comentó el pelinegro. Muy, muy en el fondo dudaba si el chico de ojos perla no sintiera algo por Tenten. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro, así que mejor callar.

-Tienes razón. Hablar contigo resultó mejor de lo que esperaba –le dijo dedicándole una amplia sonrisa sincera –Muchas gracias, Sasuke.

-Se hace tarde. Vayamos con el Dobe –el usuario del Sharingan se levantó para encaminarse de nuevo a la Mansión Hyuuga.

-¡Hai! –respondió animadamente, esta vez segura de querer convivir con los demás.

En el patio de la imponente Mansión Hyuuga, los presentes convivían y platicaban en pequeños grupos.

-Ya se tardó mucho Sasuke y no regresa –comentaba molesta la pelirrosa.

-Es verdad, ya pasó bastante tiempo desde que se fue –apoyó Ino.

-No debe de tardar. Espero que haya convencido a Tenten para que viniera con nosotros –dijo la amable Hinata.

-_¿Cuánto tiempo más se va a tardar? No me lo imagino rogándole a Tenten para que venga, ¿dónde estará? –_pensaba Sakura impaciente por no poder estar con el pelinegro.

-Oye, Sakura-chan –llamó Naruto que se acercaba a las chicas acompañado de Lee -¿No crees que Sasuke y Tenten ya se tardaron?

-¡Eso mismo estaba pensando! –le respondió un poco alterada.

-Cálmate, frentesota. Estamos a unos cuantos pasos de ti, no es necesario gritar.

-Lo siento, Ino, pero me sorprende que Sasuke no haya llegado aún.

-También espero ansioso que Tenten esté con nosotros, pero debemos ser pacientes –trató de consolar Lee.

-_A estas alturas, no me interesa si Tenten viene o no. Yo sólo quiero ver a Sasuke –_pensó irritada la ninja médico, sin embargo, en cuanto lo pensó, desechó eso de su mente. Ella no era así.

El timbre de la puerta se escuchó, lo que llamó la atención de los chicos que se cuestionaban el paradero de los ninjas. Pasados un par de minutos, vieron aparecer a Sasuke y a Tenten por el pasillo. Por décima vez en el día, Lee se conmovió y corrió a abrazar a su compañera de equipo, la cual se quejaba por no poder respirar. Naruto, Sakura e Ino se acercaron a ellos también.

-¡Qué bueno es tenerte con nosotros, Tenten, de veras! –dijo entusiasta el rubio.

-Gracias, chicos. Nunca pensé que fuera tan importante para ustedes.

-¡Por supuesto que lo eres! Tú también eres parte de los doce de Konoha –después de decir eso, Lee tapó su boca. Ya no eran doce, ahora eran once y aquello obligaba a todos a pensar en el faltante. Lo que menos quería el ninja verde era entristecer a su amiga ahora que por fin estaba reunida con ellos.

La risa relajada de la castaña suavizó el ambiente y en especial a Lee.

-Muchas gracias, amigo Lee. Te prometo que no volveré a distanciarme de ustedes –le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ven, vamos a comer –el alumno de Gay tomó la mano de su compañera y la llevó hasta la mesa central donde aún quedaba mucha comida a pesar de estar presente Choji y los demás varones con estómagos grandes.

-Espera, Lee, no me jales, ¡Lee! –se escuchaba la graciosa voz de Tenten alejarse de ellos.

-Me alegra ver a nuestro Lee tan feliz –comentó Ino con su vista clavada en el par que acababa de irse.

-¡A mí también! Ahora todos estamos felices en mi cumpleaños.

-Por cierto, Naruto –llamó la rubia –Hinata estuvo preguntando por ti, tienes que ir a verla –le mintió con el objetivo de alejarlo de ahí.

-¿Hinata? ¡Claro, iré con ella! –y se fue corriendo.

-Iré por algo de beber –anunció la rubia y se alejó intencionalmente del lugar, dejando solos a Sakura y Sasuke.

-Qué bueno que ya estás de vuelta, Sasuke-kun –trató de hacer plática la pelirrosa, pero al no recibir respuesta del chico continuó -¿Te fue difícil encontrar a Tenten? –mal tema se le había ocurrido, pero tenía que sacarle al menos dos palabras al Uchiha.

-Un poco.

-¿Y cómo la convenciste? –eso sí lo quería saber.

-No fue difícil –contestó simple.

-Ya veo. Qué bueno que regresaron.

Era sumamente difícil sacarle plática al azabache, o al menos a Sakura se le dificultaba. Sasuke no pudo evitar comparar a las dos kunoichis. Hace unos momentos atrás, había tenido una charla con la castaña, si así se le podía llamar, pues había logrado sacarle más de dos palabras al pelinegro, en cambio con la pelirrosa no era necesario usar tantos vocablos.

-¡¿Sasuke, ya comiste?! –corría Naruto en dirección a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Por supuesto que no, Dobe.

-¿Y qué demonios estás esperando? ¡Vamos!

El azabache abandonó el lado de la pelirrosa y se encaminó con el rubio a la mesa de comida. Aquella acción hizo sentir triste a Sakura, pues no se sentía una buena compañía para el Uchiha.

-Ese Naruto es un idiota –se acercó de nuevo Ino.

-Déjalo, Ino. De todas maneras él se habría ido a otro lado –le dijo cabizbaja.

-No pienses eso, los hombres siempre se vuelven locos con la comida. Mira, hasta el tonto de Naruto dejó sola a Hinata para ir a comer.

-Sí, tienes razón –se animó Sakura.

-¡Así me gusta!

Tenten hablaba con Hinata, Lee y Kiba. Los tres parecían demasiado entretenidos con la cháchara de la maestra de armas que no se cansaba de hablar. Las risas de los cuatro llegaron a oídos de Sasuke, en especial la que justo ese día acababa de conocer y la cual encontraba agradable.

Casi como un reflejo, llevó su mirada negra al origen de esa risa escandalosa, pero nada irritante. Vio cómo la kunoichi de las armas reía y se divertía con sus compañeros. Sintió una rara especie de satisfacción al ver que el chico verde ahora sonreía y se emocionaba con total naturalidad al tener a su amiga con él. Lo mismo sintió al ver de la misma manera a Tenten, pues ella había prometido superar la muerte de Neji y no volver a alejarse de ellos.

Él también se había prometido superar el dolor de antaño y tratar de disfrutar el presente. Eso le había hecho ver la risueña castaña cuando se dirigían a la fiesta.

-"_El hueco que tu familia ha dejado en tu corazón nada ni nadie lo va a poder llenar, porque ese espacio les pertenece únicamente a ellos. Por eso es que no debemos buscar llenar ese hueco con algo más, porque nunca encajará. En lugar de ello, debemos enfocarnos en disfrutar lo que tenemos ahora, pues si intentamos llenar huecos pasados con el presente, los huecos que en el presente pudieron ser llenados no lo harán y en el futuro buscaremos llenar esos huecos y así nos la viviremos el resto de nuestras vidas " –_esa chica no era para nada tonta.

-¿Me estás escuchando, Sasuke-teme? –interrumpió sus pensamientos el griterío de su amigo -¿A quién estás viendo?

-A nadie –respondió tajante, dándole la espalda a Naruto y encaminándose al otro lado de la mesa para poder seguir comiendo.

-Espera… Sasuke –lo siguió el rubio.

Unos ojos jade a lo lejos se había dado cuenta de la mirada del Uchiha, causando que la dueña de esos ojos apretara sus puños con fuerza.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? La verdad soy fan del NejiTen sobre todo, así que no pude dejar de lado su mención en esta historia, sin embargo, este fic es 100% SasuTen. Pienso que una chica tan fuera de lo estereotipado como Tenten puede cautivar a Sasuke, ya que es una chica sincera y cero pretenciosa que no busca llamar su atención, por lo que la llamará sin siquiera proponerselo. Espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado.<strong>

**Si llegaste hasta aquí, por favor déjame saber tu opinión, que siempre es bienvenida y responderé con todo gusto. Nos leemos pronto por aquí. Sayo... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, pero se los pedí prestados un ratito para que formaran parte de esta historia.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-**letra normal -diálogos y narración

-_letra cursiva -_pensamientos y énfasis en las palabras.

**Hola! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Les platico, pensaba hacer de esta historia un one-shot de SasuTen, sin embargo agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios aminándome a continuar con esta historia y decidí complacerlas. Como surgieron muchas ideas que no podía contener en un solo capítulo, he decidido hacer tres en total. Este es el segundo, así que espero que lo disfruten. Sin más por el momento, les dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

><p>-¡Qué cansancio! –se dijo mientras dejaba su peso caer contra el suave colchón de su reducida recámara.<p>

Después de una tarde en compañía de sus amigos riendo, hablando hasta los codos, bailando y divirtiéndose, el momento de llegar a casa había llegado. Estuvo a nada de quedarse dormida, literalmente, en uno de los sillones de la Mansión Hyuuga, pero gracias a la intervención de su querido amigo Lee eso no ocurrió.

Hinata le ofreció amablemente quedarse en su imponente hogar para evitarse el recorrido hasta su casa, pero algo en el interior de la castaña le gritaba que declinase de la gentil oferta y así lo hizo.

Con pesadez se levantó de su cómoda posición y fue directo a la ducha, donde se despojó de su ropa y se metió bajo la regadera que dejaba fluir agradablemente agua caliente.

-_Quién diría que Sasuke me ayudaría a recordar lo bien que se siente estar entre amigos –_pensó masajeando su cabeza con el aromático shampoo.

Durante la fiesta no pudo evitar enviarle unas cuantas miradas discretas y de corta duración al azabache, pero éste parecía no notarlas, pues estaba muy ocupado tratando de hacer oídos sordos a la plática de Naruto. Muy bien. Así no hubiera tenido que inventar una excusa si él la atrapase mirándolo.

No es que el Uchiha le hubiese movido el tapete a la risueña maestra de armas. Para nada. Ella solamente estaba agradecida por ese gesto tan impropio del gélido pelinegro para convencerla y llevarla al cumpleaños del rubio hiperactivo. Sólo eso.

Sería un grave error fijarse en alguien tan frío y egoísta como él. A Uchiha Sasuke no le interesaba en lo más mínimo el tema de las relaciones interpersonales sentimentalmente profundas, él solamente vivía para redimir sus acciones y limpiar el nombre del clan Uchiha. Eso era algo bueno, sin duda, pero aquello acaparaba toda la atención del azabache y negaba un poco de dicha atención a la que quisiera ser su compañera de vida, sin mencionar su expresión nula de emociones. Por lo tanto, eso lo convertía en un egoísta y frío shinobi.

Inevitablemente aquella reflexión la llevó a pensar en la prodigiosa kunoichi discípula de Tsunade. Tenten había visto a la pelirrosa sufrir en esa fiesta por la nula atención que Sasuke le brindaba, a pesar de sus furtivos intentos por hacer que tan solo la mirase, sin éxito. Sintió tristeza, pues Sakura era amable y atenta con ella cada vez que iba al hospital a su chequeo rutinario.

Al salir de la relajante y placentera ducha caliente, tomó su atuendo para dormir y se lo puso. Antes de rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo, la castaña salió de su habitación y se dirigió a su pequeña cocina por un vaso de leche caliente.

-_Aun así, el hecho de haber ido por mí, a pesar de saber que ya había rechazado a Lee y a Naruto antes, me dice que hizo un intento por complacerlos a ellos. Si fuera una persona tan fría como dicen, él no se habría tomado la molestia para cumplir el favor de sus amigos._

Dejó el vaso en el lavaplatos y de nuevo caminó cansadamente a su recámara. No solía dejar ningún desajuste antes de que el día terminara, como no lavar sus trastes o dejar alguna mancha en algún mueble, pero en esa ocasión estaba rendida y se permitió dejarlo para después.

-_Si me lo encuentro mañana, le agradeceré –_pensó antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

Las horas nocturnas transcurrieron sin detenerse hasta dar por terminado el oscuro cielo donde la luna reinaba, para dar paso al vivaracho sol que asomaba sus dorados rayos matutinos. Esos rayos lograron atravesar la blanca cortina que cubría la ventana de la habitación de cierta chica de ojos perla.

La hermosa kunoichi de larga cabellera negro-azulada se levantó rápidamente de su suave y abrigadora cama para comenzar con sus actividades del diario. Antes de comenzar el día con un despabilador baño de agua caliente, corrió la cortina, abrió la ventana y respiró del fresco aire que golpeaba ligeramente sus mejillas y mecía sus mechones. Guió su perlada vista hacia abajo, donde se encontraba el gigantesco patio de su morada. Las muchachas encargadas de la limpieza lo habían dejado ya impecable, llevándose a la basura todo rastro de desorden que la fiesta del día anterior había dejado.

Como mero acto reflejo, el níveo rostro de la Hyuuga se vio embellecido por una sonrisa tierna al recordar el festejo anterior. Su corazón brincó de singular alegría al recibir el permiso de su padre para celebrar ahí mismo el cumpleaños de su amor. Pero más dichosa se sintió cuando el rubio la halagó incansablemente por sus dotes culinarios. El banquete dedicado para él había sido todo un éxito. Todos la elogiaron, lo cual apreció grandemente, pero no se comparaba en lo más mínimo por las palabras aduladoras de la persona especial. Y, para aumentar el tamaño de su sonrisa y de su dicha, recordó cómo el chico hiperactivo de ojos azules permaneció a su lado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Si la intención de Naruto era tener un poco de atención hacia ella para agradecerle todo lo que hizo por él, lo había conseguido. Pero algo le decía a la kunoichi que sus intenciones no eran sólo esas. La forma en la que el Jinchuriki de Kurama la veía era indescriptible. Una mirada que nunca antes había visto en él. Una mirada que jamás antes le había dedicado a ella.

-Hinata-sama, disculpe. Hiashi-sama ha mandado por usted –comunicó una de las gentiles muchachas del servicio.

-En seguida voy, Yuuki-san –contestó dulcemente la Hyuuga.

Con esos pensamientos rondando su mente, la Heredera del Souke se dedicó a realizar sus actividades programadas para el día. Las interminables juntas con los ancianos del Clan y otros altísimos representantes eran realmente fastidiosas, pero Naruto la acompañaría en su corazón, haciendo soportable lo insoportable.

Por otro lado, la castaña de ojos marrones se encaminaba al Hospital de Konoha para su chequeo rutinario.

Después de una severa sesión de entrenamiento con Gay-sensei y Lee, un delicioso y ansiado almuerzo con ellos y una ducha fugaz y relajante, la maestra de armas caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la Aldea.

-_Pero… lo más extraño de todo es que Lee no haya querido acompañarme al hospital. Él siempre aprovecha cualquier excusa para ver a Sakura –_detuvo su andar pensando en la actitud extraña de su compañero de equipo.

-Veo que tú también te diriges al hospital –escuchó que una voz serena y masculina le decía a su lado.

-¡Shino! –reprendió la castaña muy exaltada –¡No vuelvas a aparecerte de repente o me dará un infarto!

-Lo siento, pero como shinobi nunca debes bajar la guardia.

-Eso ya lo sé –contestó achicando los ojos con reproche.

Ambos chicos caminaron juntos hacia su destino. La chica era experta en hacer hablar hasta al más callado, y Shino no fue la excepción. A pesar de ser ella la que hablaba la mayor parte del tiempo, el callado ninja de repente retroalimentaba la charla con frases cortas, lo que daba a entender que él también encontraba agradable la cháchara de la castaña.

Al llegar al hospital, Tenten se dirigió a la recepcionista y pidió dos citas para ver a Sakura. Después de la gestión necesaria, ambos tomaron asiento en la sala de espera y continuaron con su plática.

Poco tiempo después, la pelirrosa apareció por el pasillo para indicar que el siguiente paciente podía ingresar, mientras que el anterior le agradecía y se retiraba. La siguiente en su lista era Tenten, sin embargo…

-Shino, puedes pasar –nombró la chica y de nuevo regresó a su consultorio sin dirigir su vista a la castaña.

-Es mi turno. Te veré después –se despidió el Aburame y se perdió por el pasillo.

-_Hubiera traído un pergamino o algo para distraerme –_pensó aburrida al encontrarse sola.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente para la chica que amaba la plática. Al escuchar que uno de los consultorios se abrió, mantuvo sus ojos puestos en el pasillo, donde esperaba ver salir a Shino y a Sakura para que ella pudiese entrar. Lo que vio fue un ninja, pero ninguno de los que esperaba ver.

-¿Sasuke? –pronunció interrogante al mismo tiempo que se colocaba de pie y caminaba a él.

El azabache dirigió su vista a la chica que segundos antes le había nombrado y que logró detener su paso.

-¡Hola! Justo ayer estuve pensando en ti –soltó la castaña sin más. El pelinegro enarcó una ceja ante las palabras, pues estas le sonaron un poco extrañas. Al ver la reacción de Sasuke, Tenten cayó en cuenta del sentido que sus palabras pudieron cobrar –Quiero decir que ayer estuve pensando en lo bien que me sentí al estar con todos ustedes reunidos y eso fue gracias a ti –aclaró sonriendo nerviosamente –En serio, muchas gracias, Sasuke –finalizó regalándole una sonrisa gentil.

El Uchiha la miró a los ojos con su típica expresión seria, pero la castaña en ningún momento se sintió cohibida ante la mirada profunda y penetrante del moreno, no perdiendo la sonrisa de su rostro.

Aquello llamó la atención de Sasuke, pues esa mirada por lo general intimidaba a las chicas y también algunos chicos. Se imaginó que ella pudiera estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas patrocinadas por su difunto compañero de equipo.

-Agradécele a Lee y a Naruto –dijo simplemente.

-¿Sabes? No me hubiera perdonado nunca si por causa de mi mala actitud Lee terminara alejándose de mí –expresó bajando la mirada tristemente.

-Eso jamás pasará.

Esa respuesta hizo que Tenten fijara sus marrones en el atractivo rostro de Sasuke.

-Él y Naruto son iguales. No importa qué tan grosero sea alguien con ellos, eso no los hará desistir tan fácilmente –sus palabras sonaron un poco irritadas, pues no le era grato recordar lo insistente que era su amigo rubio a pesar de que el Uchiha fuese tajante.

-En eso tienes razón. Debemos estar agradecidos por tener un par de amigos tan cabeza hueca como ellos, ¿no lo crees? –y echó a reír Tenten. Fue una risa menos escandalosa que la vez anterior debido al lugar en el que se encontraban.

Sin explicación alguna, esa risa hizo sentir extraño al azabache. No lo entendía, pero le parecía de lo más agradable que una fémina con nulas pretensiones románticas quisiera relacionarse con él. La confianza con la que lo trataba Tenten no le molestaba en lo absoluto, todo lo contrario, le hacía sentir por primera vez que podía confiar en una mujer.

Pudo observar cómo la castaña se encogía de hombros y se ruborizaba tenuemente ante la reprimenda de la recepcionista, para luego pedirle disculpas y prometer que no volvería a ocurrir con una expresión de nerviosismo que la hacía rascarse la cabeza.

-¿Ya ves? Por tu culpa me regañaron –escuchó decir a la maestra de armas, a lo cual el azabache no respondió, pero la miró con una expresión de extrañeza. Obviamente él no había tenido nada que ver con su inapropiado volumen de voz –Relájate, Sasuke. Fue una broma –rió la chica en voz baja.

-Parece que alguien necesita lecciones de modales –dijo burlonamente, sintiéndose contagiado por la confianza que ella le brindaba.

-¿Quién, yo? –respondió -¿Y ser una amargada y callada chica sin emociones como alguien? No gracias, mejor así.

-Los modales difieren de la personalidad, por si te interesa conocer.

-No me interesa, pero gracias por el dato –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Después de un breve silencio, el Uchiha habló.

-Debo irme.

-¿Ya te vas? Creí que también venías a hacerte el chequeo rutinario –trató de detener la maestra de armas. No quería quedarse de nuevo sola, era un hecho. Pero la verdadera razón de no querer dejarlo ir era porque le gustaba la compañía serena de Sasuke.

-Ya lo hice.

-¿Cuándo? Sakura en estos momentos está con Shino y antes de él tenía a otro paciente, ¿en qué momento te atendió?

-No tuve tiempo de esperar, por eso me atendió alguien más.

-Ya veo –contestó la chica. Esperaba disfrutar un poco más de su compañía, pero si le estaba diciendo que no tenía tiempo entonces no lo retendría. Eso sería descortés –Entonces no te quito más tu tiempo. Me dio mucho gusto saludarte, Sasuke –se despidió con una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

-Nos vemos –le dijo para continuar caminando hasta la salida.

Tenten no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada el camino que momentos antes Sasuke recorrió. Quizá los rumores que ella escuchó acerca del último de los Uchiha estaban erróneos, pues ella veía a un Sasuke muy diferente a como se lo había imaginado en base a dichos chismes.

Era agradable y ella misma podía decir que se podía entablar una entretenida conversación con él, pues los rumores por boca de Sakura, Ino, Karin y otras kunoichis decían que era una tarea titánica sacarle palabra al frío Uchiha a menos que él lo viese estrictamente necesario; pero la plática tan casual que habían tenido instantes atrás no entraba para nada en la categoría de "Estrictamente necesario".

-Tenten –escuchó que Shino hablaba a su lado. Nuevamente la chica dio un respingo. Estaba tan metida en sus cavilaciones que no sintió al Aburame acercarse a ella.

-¡Me asustaste, Shino! –volvió a reprender.

-Sakura acaba de llamarte –le informó. La castaña giró su cuerpo hacia el pasillo esperando encontrar a la pelirrosa, sin embargo, ésta no estaba –Volvió a su consultorio –le dijo como si leyera la mente de la chica.

-Entonces me voy. Nos vemos luego, Shino –se despidió. El callado shinobi se despidió en silencio y se encaminó a la salida.

La puerta del consultorio sonó y la médico dio el permiso para que el siguiente paciente ingresara.

-Lo siento, Sakura, no escuché cuando me llamaste. Supongo que me quedé pensa…

-Quítate las sandalias y sube a la báscula. Ya conoces el procedimiento –interrumpió tajante la pelirrosa.

Tenten calló y observó atónita a la médico que se encontraba escribiendo en su escritorio. La chica pelirrosa ni siquiera se dignó a dirigirle la mirada, simplemente le indicó fríamente lo que tenía que hacer, como si ella fuese un paciente más. Ni eso, pues dudaba que Sakura fuese así de cortante y maleducada con sus pacientes.

Mientras tanto, en la mente de Sakura se llevaba a cabo toda una revolución de pensamientos. Para ella, Tenten era una chica divertida y ocurrente, de esos pacientes que llegan a aliviarte la consulta de vez en cuando. Era alguien con quien se tomaba un poco más de tiempo para reír gracias a su lenguaje sarcástico, para platicar y entretenerse de su plática insaciable pero nada aburrida. Tenten era una chica relajada que contagiaba con su buen humor a cualquiera que tuviese un mal día. Y Sakura no era la excepción.

Pero en ese momento, Tenten era todo menos una presencia agradable.

Ahora su percepción de ella se veía viciada por las imágenes registradas en su cerebro del día anterior. Ver a Sasuke siguiendo con la mirada los despreocupados movimientos de la castaña incontables ocasiones le había hecho sentir una especial y rara mezcla de enojo y tristeza. Enojo por el simple hecho de pensar que Sasuke se pudiera sentir atraído por Tenten. Tristeza porque ella no pudo hacer nada para atraer al Uchiha.

-_"Estás exagerando, frentesota. No creo que a Saskue-kun le guste alguien tan simple y escuálida como ella" –_le dijo su mejor amiga para calmar sus ánimos.

En ese instante, la pelirrosa rió por los adjetivos que Ino utilizó para describir a Tenten y le concedió la razón, sin embargo, dentro de sí, sintió que esas miradas no eran normales ni faltas de trascendencia.

Al salir del consultorio en medio del chequeo de Shino para ir por el formato del informe, pudo ver cómo Sasuke y Tenten sostenían una aparentemente entretenida conversación que hacía reír a la maestra de armas y hacía que el azabache la mirara detenidamente. Esa escena hirió la susceptibilidad de la chica de ojos jade, pues él nunca le dirigió una mirada como aquella. Para cerrar con broche de oro, Tenten no atendió a su llamado por estar estúpidamente embobada viendo al pelinegro marcharse. Ante aquellas evidencias, ¿qué podía ella pensar?

Pero, a pesar de todo ello, Sakura no era una chica rencorosa ni vengativa. Si le haces daño a cualquiera de sus amigos o les tocas siquiera un pelo, ten por seguro que la furia de Haruno Sakura recaerá sobre ti sin piedad alguna. Pero nunca contra sus amigos. Nunca contra un ninja de la Hoja. Nunca contra los once de Konoha.

Por eso todo ese debate interno de la ninja médico. A pesar de toda esa bola enmarañada de emociones, la chica de ojos jade estaba cien por ciento segura de algo: cada quien es dueño de sus emociones. Cada quien es dueño de sus pensamientos. Cada quien es dueño de sus acciones. Cada quien es dueño de su vida y de sí mismo.

Si algo llegara a pasar entre Sasuke y Tenten será por decisión de ambos y de nadie más.

-Disculpa, Tenten. No quise ser grosera. He estado trabajando sin parar desde la madrugada y me siento agotada–le dijo para excusar su agresivo comportamiento.

-No te preocupes, Sakura. Entiendo perfectamente que estés agotada después de un día tan ajetreado. Tsunade-sama realmente no tiene corazón al dar solo un día para que nos hagamos el chequeo mensual. No creo que una enfermedad devastadora se gestione en un mes, pero, ¿quién soy yo para decir eso? No soy médico, así que yo no sé de esas cosas –dijo animadamente la castaña, olvidando el desplante anterior de la médico.

-Sí, tienes razón –rió quedamente la de ojos jade.

El check-up transcurrió de manera rutinaria, tratando de ser amenizado por la plática ocurrente de la maestra de armas, sin embargo, la médico aún seguía pensando en la dualidad que se presentaba en su interior.

-Y así fue como Lee me dejó venir sola. ¿No se te hace extraño? –continuaba hablando Tenten.

-Sí –le dijo de manera distraída –Por cierto, Tenten, debo preguntarte algo –le dijo dudativa.

-¿Mmmm? ¿Preguntarme algo? ¿Qué es?

-Bueno… yo… -dio un sonoro suspiro, dándose el valor para continuar –Ayer que no quisiste ir a la fiesta de Naruto, ¿cómo es que Sasuke te convenció? –sí, quizá era algo masoquista, pero tenía que preguntar. Debía saber.

La castaña llevó la mano a su mentón y se puso a meditar en ello.

-Pues, a decir verdad, fue algo que nunca imaginé que podía pasar –comenzó su relato –Tuve una interesante y muy productiva plática con él. Sé que suena raro, pero pude comprobar que Sasuke sí sabe hilar una frase con más de dos palabras –rió Tenten, pero no así Sakura. La castaña prosiguió –Le estoy muy agradecida, pues sus palabras, aunque muy a su estilo, fueron de gran ayuda para mí para poder superar la muerte de Neji. Todo lo que nos dijimos en esa conversación me sirvió para reflexionar sobre mi actitud y cómo eso afectaba a las personas que me rodeaban, en especial Lee. Soy honesta cuando te digo que las pláticas con él son de otro nivel –terminó, dedicándole una sonrisa a la pelirrosa.

Sakura le sonrió brevemente para después desviar hacia abajo su mirada. Sasuke jamás había tenido una plática así con ella. Ansiaba hacerlo, pero nunca se había dado la oportunidad para sentarse a platicar como antes se lo había descrito Tenten.

-Me alegra que te haya servido –le dijo como una forzada muestra de empatía.

-Sí. Espero que a él también le haya servido, porque sé que aún no ha podido superar su dolor.

-Se nota que lo conoces muy bien a pesar de haber hablado un par de veces con él –espetó irónica la pelirrosa.

-En lo absoluto –rió Tenten relajadamente –Por supuesto que un par de charlas no se comparan a los años que tú llevas de conocerlo por ser compañeros de equipo. Solo digo que me dejó conocer un poco de él y sus demonios.

-De acuerdo. Ya puedes irte. La consulta terminó –dijo la ojijade para después dirigirse a su escritorio con la intención de llenar el fastidioso informe.

-Muchas gracias, Sakura. Nos vemos después –se despidió la castaña para luego salir del consultorio.

Una vez fuera del Hospital, la chica de ojos marrones dio un gran suspiro. Al hacerlo, no se había dado cuenta que sus hombros estaban tensos y su cuello bastante rígido. La atmósfera del Hospital y, principalmente del consultorio de Sakura, estaba demasiado cargada de estrés, era pesada y se respiraba tensión.

Las shuriken que ágilmente lanzó hacia el poste situado en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7 se clavaron formando una línea perfectamente recta a lo largo del mismo. Siempre fue bueno…no, es decir, siempre fue extremadamente bueno con el manejo del armamento ninja. Desde pequeño, sus dotes con las herramientas shinobi fueron grandemente halagados por sus profesores y sus compañeros de clase. Claro, era de esperarse de un miembro del clan Uchiha. Pero ahora, con todo el poder del Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno y del Rinnegan, las armas ninja pasaban a un segundo plano. Su espada, la cual manejaba con maestría, se había reducido a ser una extensión del Chidori, pero no más. Su chakra ahora era muchísimo más letal que cualquier katana, shuriken o kunai simple o que requiriera uso de chakra para profundizar el corte.

Al avanzar para recoger su armamento clavado en aquel poste, su mente viajó hacia la kunoichi que encontraba la máxima expresión de sus habilidades justamente en el armamento ninja. Ella siempre portaba sus armas en pergaminos para mayor comodidad, pues tantas armas ninja seguramente le serían estorbosas. Imaginó que un sinfín de herramientas de metal estaría sellado en esos pergaminos que siempre llevaba a todos lados, armas que ni siquiera imaginaba que existían, podía asegurar.

Aquellos pensamientos no tomaron relevancia en la cabeza de Sasuke, pues tan pronto aparecieron en su cabeza, él los desechó. Al terminar de recoger esas armas y guardarlas, desenfundó su espada y continuó con su entrenamiento.

Horas después, el estómago del azabache reclamaba alimento. No importaba qué tan poderoso fuese, su estómago era como el de cualquier mortal y éste también tenía sus necesidades. Enfundó su letal arma y se encaminó a la Aldea, donde iría en busca de algo para saciar su apetito.

Estando ya transitando por las activas calles de Konoha, pudo sentir la presencia de su hiperactivo y mejor amigo Naruto que se acercaba en dirección opuesta a la que él iba.

-¡Sasuke-teme! –le nombró alegre de toparse con el azabache -¿Dónde demonios has estado? No llegaste al entrenamiento de la mañana –le recordó con reproche, pues después de esperar a sus dos amigos, se vio en la necesidad de entrenar solo –Tampoco llegó Sakura-chan. Son muy malos.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Ese rubio idiota era tan distraído que seguramente no recordaba que el chequeo mensual era justo ese día.

-Eres un completo idiota –le contestó, recibiendo una mueca de extrañeza por parte del ojiceleste –El examen médico mensual es hoy, pedazo de imbécil.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! ¡Es cierto, lo había olvidado por completo! –se alarmó Naruto –Espero no quedarme interno en el hospital por culpa de Sakura-chan –la imagen de la pelirrosa golpeándolo molesta por haber olvidado ese gran detalle llegó a su mente.

-Yo-Yo tampoco he ido al Hospital –la tímida voz de una chica muy conocida se escuchó a espaldas del Uchiha.

-¡Hinata-chan! –la recibió con un buen saludo el rubio.

-Buenas tardes Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun –hizo una leve reverencia a los mencionados.

-¿Escuché bien, Hinata-chan? ¿Tampoco has ido al examen médico? Eso sí que es nuevo –el azabache no quiso externarlo, pero también pensó que era impropio eso de la responsable chica Hyuuga. El Dobe sí que era una mala influencia para ella.

-Bueno, verán –la chica comenzó a jugar con sus dedos –Desde muy temprano estoy en junta con los ancianos del Clan Hyuuga y no he tenido tiempo para nada más.

Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña y discreta risa burlona, sin embargo, ambos shinobi la escucharon claramente.

-¡¿De qué te estás burlando, Sasuke-teme?!

-Al parecer eres el único idiota aquí, Naruto –le respondió –Al menos ella tiene excusa.

-¡¿Qué soy qué?! –el chico de cabello amarillo iba con toda intención de iniciar una pelea con el moreno, pero la voz de la ojiperla lo detuvo.

-¡Naruto-kun! –cerró los ojos con fuerza y llamó en tono de súplica.

-De acuerdo. No golpearé a este estúpido enfrente de una mujer.

El Uchiha no pudo evitar que en su masculino rostro apareciera una sonrisa de lado dirigida a su amigo. Si Hinata no fuese tan tímida y retraída, podría vociferar en toda la Aldea que ella tenía un poder especial sobre Naruto, uno que quizá en un futuro podría superar al poder que Sakura ejercía sobre él. Pero también estaba seguro de que la misma Hinata desconocía aquello.

-En fin –habló el discípulo de Jiraiya llamando la atención de ambos –Iremos al Hospital un poco más tarde. No desperdiciaré el tiempo ni los deliciosos platillos que Hinata-chan me preparó para comer justo ahora –dijo demasiado animado, causando un gran sonrojo en las mejillas de la Hyuuga.

Sasuke levantó una ceja. Las cosas entre esos dos iban avanzando notoriamente. Si ella seguía así, pronto Naruto se vería envuelto en una clase de sentimientos demasiado problemáticos, como diría el perezoso de Shikamaru.

-Sasuke-kun –le llamó la chica perlada –Tú también estás cordialmente invitado a la Mansión Hyuuga para disfrutar la comida con nosotros –le extendió la invitación amablemente. Sasuke era una persona muy importante para Naruto, así que para ella también debía serlo.

-Estoy seguro de que no tienes nada más que hacer en estos momentos, Teme, ¿entonces, vienes? Te aseguro que la comida de Hinata-chan cautivará tu paladar, de veras.

El pelinegro no quería hacer el mal tercio en esa comida, pero luego pensó que eso era algo que a él no le importaba. Debía reconocer que esa chica tenía unos exquisitos dotes culinarios, pues la comida que preparó el día anterior sabía a gloria. Con leve movimiento de su cabeza asintió y los tres se movieron para el hogar Hyuuga.

Una vez adentro, Naruto y Sasuke permanecieron sentados en la entrada del inmenso patio de esa gran estructura imponente como lo era la Casa Hyuuga, mientras que la fémina de ojos blanquecinos supervisaba todo en la cocina para que las cosas salieran impecables.

El azabache no pudo evitar pensar en el faltante de aquel lugar. A su parecer, era el único que pudiera darle el uso adecuado a ese gran patio, pues Hinata y su hermana menor no eran la gran cosa. En cambio, Neji siempre supo explotar al máximo sus habilidades Hyuuga.

¿Cuántas veces Tenten habrá pisado ese patio para entrenar con Neji? Era un lugar cómodo, aunque no tan amplio como los campos de entrenamiento. La castaña no vivía muy lejos de ahí, así que quizá encontraría más viable entrenar en ese patio que en los campos de entrenamiento. Además, ella siempre dijo que su apoyo era perennemente con Neji, pues se enfocaban mucho más para mejorar el Byakugan del chico que en perfeccionar las técnicas de la kunoichi. A pesar de ello, Tenten siempre estaba al lado de Hyuuga con esa amplia y sincera sonrisa que adornaba su níveo y al mismo tiempo achocolatado rostro.

Sacudió su cabeza levemente. De nuevo desechó esos pensamientos que rondaban su mente y se enfocó en observar detenidamente la vivienda. Era la segunda vez que visitaba la Mansión Hyuuga, lo que le parecía extraño en demasía, ya que nunca antes pisó esa casa.

-La-la comida está lista –la voz dulce de la ojiperla lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que Naruto también había permanecido absorto en sus pensamientos, pues no le dirigió la palabra en el tiempo que estuvieron ahí sentados. Algo sumamente raro, pero no hizo comentario, aunque una pequeña parte de él sentía curiosidad por saber qué era aquello que mantenía ensimismado al hiperactivo.

-Gracias, Hinata-chan –le agradeció con una sonrisa y se encaminó al comedor alegremente.

El azabache se incorporó y pasó de largo a la chica sin dirigirle palabra.

-¿Sólo comeremos los tres? –preguntó Naruto -¿Y tu padre no se sentará con nosotros, Hinata-chan?

-No, Naruto-kun. Mi padre en estos momentos está muy ocupado –aclaró la Hyuuga.

Sasuke buscó sentarse en alguno de los dos extremos, seguramente sus acompañantes querrían estar juntos. Otra razón más para pensar en el difunto, pues si él estuviese ahí, ya no se sentiría tan fuera de lugar.

-_Aceptar venir no fue tan buena idea, después de todo –_pensó, pero ya estaba ahí.

La muchacha comenzó a servir la comida y el delicioso aroma pronto llegó a las fosas nasales de los hombres. En ese instante, Pavlov hubiese quedado maravillado al observar la respuesta de los chicos ante el estímulo de la comida.

-Muchas gracias, Yuuki-san.

-A sus órdenes, Hinata-sama –hizo reverencia la castaña y se retiró.

Ni siquiera había terminado de salir la muchacha cuando ambos jóvenes comenzaron a atacar el alimento. Hinata se sorprendió al principio, pero luego recordó que así comía Naruto en Ichiraku ramen, lo que indicaba que los platillos ahí expuestos habían sido de su agrado. Pero ver comer así también al pelinegro la desconcertó por un momento. Después de verlos un rato comer desesperadamente, como si estuviesen compitiendo entre ellos, la ojiperla esbozó una tierna sonrisa y llenó su plato con algo de arroz antes de que ellos lo terminasen por completo.

Después de un tiempo ambos chicos quedaron satisfechos.

-Siempre lo he dicho, Hinata-chan, serás una magnífica esposa cuando te cases. El estómago de tu marido será muy feliz, de veras –dijo cerrando los ojos y dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

Sasuke dirigió sus ojos hacia la chica y sucedió justo lo que ya sabía. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo cual tomate en temporada y sus manos se movían insistentemente entre ellas.

-Na-Naruto-kun, c-creo que estás e-exagerando –dijo tartamudeando a causa del nerviosismo.

-No seas modesta, Hinata-chan. Es más, creo que hasta me estoy quedando corto. Realmente cocinas delicioso. ¿Verdad que tengo razón, Sasuke-teme?

El mencionado no dijo nada, pero cerró sus ojos y movió su cabeza afirmativamente. La chica de ojos perla aceptó aquello como un halago del azabache, causando que ésta sonriera.

Una agradable plática se dio entre el rubio y la chica de cabellos largos, en la cual el azabache se mantenía a raya.

-Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe cómo está Tenten? Desde ayer no la he visto y me preocupa.

El pelinegro dio un respingo imperceptible para sus acompañantes. ¿Por qué de repente mencionaba ese nombre su idiota amigo? Ella no tenía nada que ver en el momento, sin embargo, ahora formaría parte de la conversación. Una en el que no participaría en lo absoluto.

-¿Por qué te preocupa, Naruto-kun?

-Si no fuera por Sasuke-teme ella no habría asistido a mi fiesta y seguiría aislada del resto. Aunque la vi muy bien ayer, me preocupa que quiera volver a alejarse de nosotros y en especial de Lee. Ya sabes lo sentimental que es.

-Sí, en eso tienes razón –concedió Hinata –Yo tampoco he visto a Tenten, así que espero que esté bien –dijo en tono preocupado.

-Ella está bien –la voz neutra y grave del Uchiha llamó la atención de los otros dos. En ambos, la pregunta rondando en su cabeza era "¿Por qué Sasuke sabe cómo está Tenten?" Vaya, era demasiado extraño que el pelinegro supiera del estado de la castaña cuando antes ni siquiera sabía quién era Tenten.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó el rubio.

-Me la encontré en el Hospital esta mañana –dijo de manera simple.

-Cómo sea, yo aún tengo curiosidad por saber cómo la convenciste. Dime, Sasuke-teme.

-No tienes por qué saberlo.

-¿Acaso es algo malo? ¿Te pidió un besito o algo así? –bromeó el rubio al mismo tiempo que imitaba la acción de un beso. Hinata rió por lo bajo y el azabache se sonrojó.

-¡No digas estupideces! –se defendió aun levemente sonrojado por el comentario y con inmensas ganas de propinarle un buen golpe.

-No te enojes, de cualquier forma eso no tiene nada de malo. Seguramente ya hasta son novios y nosotros ni nos hemos enterado –continuó tentando a su suerte el chico-zorro.

-Si aprecias tu vida, cállate, Naruto –dijo con voz siniestra y oscura.

El rubio decidió que por lo pronto dejaría de provocar al azabache. La tarde transcurrió entre pláticas, risas y monosílabos en la Mansión Hyuuga hasta que el cielo se tiñó de colores naranja. Ambos chicos se despidieron a su manera de Hinata y emprendieron camino a sus respectivos hogares.

Sasuke se sentó en su cómoda cama y se preparó para dormir. Su mirada ónix no se despegó del techo, recordando el sencillo pero llamativo rostro de Tenten riendo como lo hizo en el Hospital. Sin duda alguna esa chica era algo diferente al resto. Sabía muy bien cómo entretener a cualquiera con su conversación aunque fuese de lo más irrelevante y su sonrisa transmitía algo que no podía describir.

Lejos de ahí, una castaña había sido ya presa del sueño, esperando poder ver al día siguiente la serena personalidad de Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Qué les pareció? No hubo mucha interacción SasuTen, pero a pesar de eso uno pensaba en el otro. Espero que no les haya parecido forzado, pues mirando el resultado final a mí me lo pareció un poco. Agradeceré infinitamente que me dejen saber su opinión, pues me gustaría leer alguna que otra crítica constructiva escrita con respeto, por supuesto.<strong>

**Alguien más se dio cuenta? Sí, en el universo alterno de mi fic Kuran Yuuki es la muchacha al servicio de la Mansión Hyuuga XD la detesto! :P**

**En lo personal me gusta mucho interactuar con mis lectoras, así que el destino de Sakura lo dejaré en sus manos. **

**A)Encontrará a un buen ninja que la haga olvidarse de Sasuke? **

**B)Se quedará sola envidiando a Tenten en esta historia? **

**De ustedes depende que esta historia tenga un final actualizado rápido, y para ello es necesario que me contesten la pregunta en su comentario. **

**Eso es todo, tengan un excelente día y échenle ganas a sus proyectos. Nos leemos pronto. Sayo...**


End file.
